


The Laird Who Humped Me

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Jamie smiled down at me pushing a stray curl behind my ear. “Anything for you,Moany Penny.”





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> FuLo's dreams made a reality. Modern day spy AU.

I finished applying the lipstick in the mirror, smacking my lips together and applying the gloss, and paused for a moment to take stock of my appearance as I finished.

“Not so bad, Beauchamp.” I muttered to myself as I shimmied the red material down my thighs till the hem grazed the floor, smoothing out the wrinkles as the lines contoured my body. “We can do this, we are professionals.”

I stepped out of the ladies room holding my clutch to one side while I pressed the coms into my left ear.

“Laird, are you there?” I said softly as I walked through the grand hallways letting my curls cover my ears once more.

“Aye; Sassenach. I’m in the ballroom by the wall, eyes locked on the target. How long till yer here?” Jamie spoke softly.

“I’m coming from the west wing. I will be entering the ballroom in just over a minute. I’m in a red dress, hair is down.”

“Got it. Copy that, lass.” Jamie said as he continued to converse with someone else.

Jamie Fraser and I had been partners for just over 3 years. We’d diffused bombs, saved a city from a serial killer, and single handedly taken down a hijacking attempt on a plane. (on our vacation nonetheless) — he also happened to be my husband.

Tonight we found ourselves in Prague; some kind of counter intelligence had led us here to investigate a ring of European money laundering. We were dressed to the tens tonight— me in a floor length, red, Gucci dress, Jamie in a black suit complete with bow tie.

_I had wanted him from the moment we left the hotel room._

__

__

_There would time for that later._

The building was grand, ancient, and full of history. We were mingling with Prague’s finest: politicians, royalty, lawyers, doctors, and lobbyists.

I was Mrs. Malcolm, wife of highly esteemed international business man, Alexander Malcolm.

The goal of tonight: interview Chez Romonav: a lawyer who had all the right connections— and earn his trust.

I slowly made my way through the hallway as I found the ballroom.

As I emerged from the hallway into the ballroom, I took stock of the room, scanning the the mingling parties. There were three exits on the west, two to the east, and the main one to the south where I had just come through. There were two bars at either end, a fountain in the middle and servers serving h’orderves and walking around with glasses of champagne.

“Mademoiselle” an unknown voice spoke as their hand rested gently on the small of my back where my dress hung low, just covering the small of my hips. “May I do the honor of offering you a glass of champagne?”

I turned, smiling, as I faced the unknown person.

“Ah, Mr. Romonav!” I said, a beaming smile on my face (just the person we were meant to entice tonight— I knew this dress was going to work!). He bowed gracefully towards me as he handed me a glass of champagne.

“You have me at a loss, mistress. I’m sorry but who are you?” Mr. Romonav asked.

I smiled and took a small sip of the champagne, fluttering my eyes.

“Silly me! I am Cassandra Malcolm, Mr. Alexander Malcolm’s wife. I was just using the ladies room; he’s over there talking to our dear friends, why don’t you come join us!” I said in my thickest English accent.

Chez smiled and offered me an arm. “I have heard so many good things about your husband, yes let us make our introductions!”

We talked rugby and small finance as we walked over. Jamie saw me and reached his hand out towards me, pulling me to his side.

“Ah, my lovely Cass.” He said, kissing me softly.

“Mr. Malcolm, I am Chez Romonav. I had the pleasure of meeting your beautiful wife, it is an honor to meet you as well.”

Jamie nodded as he offered his hand. “The pleasure is all mine, please call me Alex.”

“Alright Alex… why don’t we go have a talk, over yonder. I have some business propositions that might be beneficial to you.”

“What a great idea. Cass why don’t you stay here and talk to the Murphy’s and we’ll be back in a little bit.”

I nodded placing my hand on his chest, and kissing his cheek softly. I heard a low Scottish grunt come from his throat. It was so quiet no one else had heard — but Chez kissed my hand and walked off. As I turned my attention back to Jamie I saw the pure want and desire in his eyes.

“What I would do to have ye alone right now, ye are causing another Rising in this tux, Sassenach! With a dress like that, ye should not have been allowed to leave the hotel like that.”

“Well, Mr. Fraser, the quicker you find out where Romonav stashes his client list and bank accounts, the sooner you can have me all to yourself.” I said as I gave his tush a firm squeeze as they walked away.

I sipped on champagne for what seemed like an eternity. I listened to the Murphy’s talk of their summer plans in Venice, the Smith’s and their new house in Paris, and the Mussin’s new au pair from Spain.

I had always been a woman of simple tastes. I did enjoy the finer things in life- but give me a handsome lover, a comfy bed, and a stunning view and that was all I really needed in life.

I had my back against the wall, sipping mindlessly on another glass of champagne while I watched Jamie, no correction, Alexander, charm his way through a group of international businessmen.

I watched as he sipped on his tumbler of whisky. The amber liquid bringing a flush to his cheeks; his auburn curls bouncing as his face turned from person to person. His smile — dear lord, his smile— winning over the crowd. I could hear the laughs coming from the men that were surrounding him the different languages— Italian, French, and Spanish, all being spoken — and Jamie changing from each language back and forth like it was nothing— and all the men fawning over him.

And that suit — good God, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I felt the tightness in my chest as I continued to watch him; even from afar he ignited something inside me and set fire to my soul.

I felt Mrs. Murphy’s arm on my shoulder as she smiled at me.

“Cass, your mouth… You’re drooling…”

I laughed and tossed my hair back wiping my mouth. “Thank you for your company, but I have an urgent matter to attend to with my husband,” I said with determination in my voice. I set my glass of champagne down on a table, and slowly made my way across the room.

__________________

I grabbed him by the shoulder, sending chills down both his body and mine. “I am so sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but I need my husband for just a few moments. Some urgent business needs to be attended to.”

“Absolutely.” Mr. Romonav said as I nonchalantly smiled and grabbed Jamie’s hand. Our eyes met and his blue eyes squinted in recognition as I lead him through the crowd.

“Sassneach, where are ye taking me? We could blow this op!” Jamie whispered into the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

“Trust me.” I replied, as we continued through the dwindling crowd.

_“With my life.”_ Jamie grunted in a low Scottish accent.

Finally, we were where I had wanted to be — the library. It was dimly lit, small, intimate, and private enough if we got caught it would be by a lonesome soul or two. I turned slowly to face him, as I ran my fingers through my curls.

It happened so quickly- my legs took stock of what was happening before my head could. I felt the bookshelves pressed into my back as Jamie pinned me to the wall. I could smell the whisky on his breath and the ink of the old books we were surrounded by.

I felt his warm hands on the small of my back as Jamie trailed kisses up and down my jaw; his stubble was definitely going to be leaving some marks on me tomorrow.

His hands found their way to the fabric on my thighs, slowly pulling my floor length dress up, so it was sitting on my hips. In between hasty kisses, I fumbled for the button on his pants undoing them.

Jamie laughed as he kissed me. “Shhh. Sassenach, ye dinna want to get us caught!” I tried to answer but was stopped as his mouth claimed mine once more, his hand hitching my leg and wrapping it around his thigh. My hands found their way to the auburn mess of curls atop his head and he used his chest to press me even further into the bookshelves, leaving me completely at his mercy. 

Jamie made a low Scottish grunt as he drove himself into me. He knew what he was doing and thrust himself- home, and home, and home again.

A few minutes later, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as my dress fell to the floor. I felt the small smile on his face as he kissed my forehead.

“I always knew that red dress was gon’ be trouble.”

I laughed into his chest, as I took my arms off his neck and adjusted his bow-tie. “Post coital, and you still look dapper, _Agent 0069._ ” 

Jamie smiled down at me pushing a stray curl behind my ear. “Anything for you, _Moany Penny._ ”


	2. Under the Tuscan Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our spies, on holiday.

_Holiday._

That’s where we were—what we were doing, we were on holiday. After our money laundering case HQ had told us to take some time.

_“The Frasers have saved the world again, the least ye can do is enjoy some time off.”_

That was easier said than done, but then again, anything is possible under the Tuscan sun.

I slid out of the bed and silently shuffled to the open window, grabbing my husband’s button down shirt and drawing it over my shoulders. 

It had been a wonderful start to the morning – what one might consider a rude awakening had left me feeling alive and vigorous –yearning for more, but as soon as I had come to full consciousness slowly, while Jamie had fallen peacefully asleep next to me. It was a rare treat for me to be able to watch my husband sleep. I knew he struggled with the memories of what I liked to call – the incident—that dreaded Op in Germany where I had almost lost him.

The nightmares over the years had been less frequent: but they would still come, still haunt him in the depths of his soul. His only release from the torment, to tether himself back to me; He was commanding my body and pouring himself deep within me- the blending of our souls.

I turned my face towards the rising sun, taking in the view before me. As many issues I might have with Jamie’s uncle, the use of his private Tuscan Villa was a warm welcome. The rows of vineyards and the red shutters made the view from the master suite painting a picture before my very eyes.

I heard the small rustle of the sheets behind me, as slowly turned back towards the bed. The sun outlining Jamie’s Viking cheeks, and strong Fraser brow—his auburn hair spread out on the pillow, his sun-kissed skin nearly sparkling as the touches of light accentuated his well-defined stomach.

A modern day Greek god – and by the grace of god all mine.

His eyelids softly fluttered as I watched his hand reach out from under the covers.

“Sassenach, come back to bed.”

I discarded his shirt, leaving it on the floor, joining him once more.

_________________

I loved seeing this carefree side of my husband. We had long lived lives on the edge, a constant fear of the unknowns, of a tomorrow not always being promised. But here, as we flowed the winding curves of old laid bricks in a small Italian market, he seemed like a boy, not a worry in the world.

His hand had barely left mine all afternoon, our skin always in constant contact. We meandered through the market sampling olive oils and cheeses, and the best bread my taste buds had ever feasted on. And wine – oh the wine. It was never ending.

I could feel the sun on my bare shoulders; the green sundress I was wearing had thin straps and exposed the top half of slightly burnt skin. The wine was as invigorating as the feel of the people in the local village. I could feel the effects of the fermented grapes flowing through me as Jamie squeezed my hand and nodded to a small little garden, as we reached the outskirts of the market.

I blushed, releasing his hand from mine, walking through the rows of small plotted flower, herbs, and vegetables. I tipped the brim of my hat back as I smelled the sunflowers, the fresh mint and basil, and felt the small crisp tomatoes. I had always had a green thumb—a knack for keeping things alive. I had a small herb garden while living in the dorms at college, but after being recruited by Interpol and constantly on the go with Jamie—we had never had a true home of our own.

I picked a small pink flower, turning to Jamie and sticking it in the crook of his ear. “You look dashing, my love.” I said as I turned back to study the next row of plants.

“Ye want a garden of yer own one day, I can see it on yer face when ye walk through the rows.”

“Mmmm.” I hummed at him as I kept taking stock of just how meticulously this garden had been maintained. I could feel his eyes on me as I kept meandering, taking mental notes, wishing to be able to do this one day in a place of our own.

“Ye look so bonny, Claire. Yer hands in the dirt, long fingers handling the dainty flowers and herbs…. That floppy hat on yer head….” Jamie started as he walked up behind me, grabbing me by my waist giving me a rather firm inclination to just what he had in mind.

“Jamie….We’re in public…” I said as he pressed his groin further into my arse.

“That hasna stopped ye before, Sassenach. I’ll find a place.” Jamie groaned as he took my hand, leading me.

_________________

“What, in here?” I stammered as he opened the door to a small green house just off the garden.

“I must have ye, or die.” Jamie said as he lifted me in a one handed motion, hastily shuffling over to small corner.

“Those will be your dying words—“ I started as he kissed me right beneath the base of my earlobe. I let out a small high-pitched squeal of sorts, as he shoved the pots and trowels out of the way.

“Make that noise again for me, Sassenach.” Jamie said as he trailed kisses over my bare chest, his hands finding the hem of my dress as he moved it to the tops of my thigh. I happily obliged making another squeaky noise as I reached for the button on his shorts.

“Stop talking.” I ordered as I tried to reach down and push his shorts off his waist but was stopped as his mouth lined my face with kisses as his clothing fell to his ankles.

His tongued lined my mouth as he scooted me an inch closer, aligning our bodies so he was just a quick movement from his end game.

I took his face between both my hands as I pulled his attention to look at me. I saw his chest move as he gasped for breath, his eyes locking on mine.

“I love you.” I whispered to him. His blue eyes seared into mine—locking the depths of my soul that he commanded and held between his two very capable hands. He nodded slightly and in one quick motion filled me – solid and warm, alive, one with me.

“OH.” I gasped as I closed my eyes, gasping for air. He moved slowly at first, a delicate hold on my back.

I kissed the base of his collarbone, as his thrusts picked up the pace, and reached for his ass, pulling him closer to me.

Know exactly what I needed – what I had wanted, his hands held me still as his rhythm escalated, becoming erratic, as I shuddered around him, as he followed closely right behind me.

“Ye have a piece o’ dirt on yer forehead, Sassenach.”

“And who’s fault might that be?” I said as I pushed a piece of his hair out of his face.

“Mine and I dinna regret it, one bit.” He laughed as he kissed me tenderly.

“Well, I guess anything goes under the Tuscan sun, aye?” I joked as I got off the shelf, adjusting my dress, in the best Scottish accent I could muster.

“Aye, I suppose it does.” Jamie said as he fastened his shorts, taking my hand. “We’ll have a home one day, that I promise ye.”

“You’re my home.” I replied – and whether we were in Italy, Scotland, or even the only two people on the moon, I meant it with all my being.

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack fic, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
